


What Fate Brings Us

by BlackoutFactory



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Dragon Age AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackoutFactory/pseuds/BlackoutFactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blight was upon them, but it gave her a chance.  A chance to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Fate Brings Us

**Author's Note:**

> There's a character in Dragon Age 2 called Elsa that just so happens to be a Tranquil and I flat out refused to let it stay that way so I had to fix it to make me happy and forget about that whole questline. (meant to post this here sooner, but eh, work got in the way)

She ran. 

It was all she could do.

The sound of screams echoed behind her, the screeches and growls of the darkspawn as she sprinted over the field, desperately trying not to trip lest the darkspawn turn their nipping at her heels as she fled from the village.

She didn’t know if it was a blessing, that the darkspawn descended upon the village just as the templars were about to set her in chains. Ones that would nullify her magic while they carted her off to Maker knows where and likely force the Rite on her. They left her with a single templar while they dispersed to try and save the villagers. But her lone captor had little courage when faced with a pack of genlocks.

And so she ran, leaving the fighting and violence behind her.

Soon the treeline appeared before her and barely slowed down, low hanging branches and plants whipping against her arms and face. The sounds from the village still followed her and fear kept her from stopping, despite the burning in her lungs and pain. 

Farther into the forest she ran. The canopy thickened, darkening the path even further, so much so that she didn’t see the thick tree root under a patch of fallen leaves. Her foot caught and she tumbled down the slope, head over heels. She landed roughly on her back, sticks and rocks digging painfully into her shoulders. Keeping her from closing her eyes, from resting.

A ragged breath escaped her lips, the adrenaline fading, leaving her exhausted and trembling on the forest floor. She hoped she was far enough away.

An inhuman shriek pierced the air and she shot to her feet, running again with the fear and panic urging her on. She didn’t know how far away it was, but if she could hear it, it was too close for her liking. Weaving through the brush, she spotted a group of trees twisted together creating a hollow in the trunks and roots. Stumbling over the roots she found an opening wide enough for her to squeeze into. Curling up against the farthest wall, she took comfort in the darkness and let exhaustion finally overtake her.

———

The sound of heavy panting and desperate scratching dragged her from a fitful dream. Images of sharp talons and decaying flesh flickered in her mind as she woke to the sight of a gaping maw filled with teeth. A huge paw reached towards her and she reacted the only way she knew how.

Letting loose a burst of magic, ice encased the paw causing the creature to yelp and yank back away from the opening. Glimpses of the beast showed only light colored fur, not the harsh gray and metal she saw from the darkspawn.

“What are you doing boy? Did something finally get you for being a nosey little git?” A muffled voice and heavy clanking had a sliver of fear run down her spine. 

The templars had already found her, she wouldn’t go back, they would make her Tranquil for sure. She held her breath as a shadow blocked the light and-

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry!” the person moved away, shuffling back so they were partially in sight. Bits of metal plating, none of the usual Templar styling she was accustomed to.

Slowly and warily she crept towards the opening of the hollow. Taking a deep breath she slid through, tensing in case this person was indeed a Templar or at least a mage hunter. 

But instead, she came to stand in front of a young woman with strawberry blonde hair done up in twin braids, bright teal eyes staring at her curiously. She was clad in mismatched pieces of armor, her right arm completely encased in a plate gauntlet and heavy looking pauldron while smaller pieces of chainmail covered parts of her chest and boots. Toughened leather covered the rest of the woman. The hilt of a large greatsword could be seen over her shoulder.

“You are not a Templar,” it came out more of a statement then a question. The woman didn’t have that air of importance and arrogance surrounding her. A look of disgust flickered over the woman’s freckled face.

“Definitely not, they’re bullies and I hate people like that,” she held up a gauntlet covered hand between them, an easy smile on her face now. “I’m Anna by the way.”

Tentatively she grasped the offered hand, feeling the smooth metal under her fingertips. Something about Anna put her at ease.

“Elsa, it’s nice to meet you Anna,” she gave Anna a small smile and a gentle shake of their hands. “Better than finding darkspawn at least.”

“I’ll be glad when this blasted Blight is over with, those damned darkspawn hit another village close by, burned the whole place to the ground before moving on,” Anna huffed, brushing loose bangs from her face. Elsa visibly tensed at the mention of the village, the memory still fresh in her mind.

A look of concern flashed across Anna’s face and she tentatively brought her hand to rest on Elsa’s shoulder.

“You were at the village, weren’t you?” Anna quietly asked, a faint chill rising into her hand. She ignored it and took a small step towards the blonde.

Elsa averted her gaze, waiting for the inevitable hatred and panic that comes with people knowing. Fear always tested her control as ice creeped over her fingers and spread from beneath her feet, cracking and splintering. She found her hands being gripped firmly, warmth battling against the cold.

“Would you like to come with me to Ostwick?”

Jerking her head up in surprise Elsa found Anna smiling at her, no trace of malice or deceit in her eyes.

“But I’m a-”

“It doesn’t matter,” Anna shakes her head, gently squeezing Elsa’s hands. “I could use the company, Olaf here is great for listening but he’s not much of a talker.”

A heavy weight leaned against Elsa’s leg and she glanced down to see a massive Mabari hound grinning up at her. He would have looked quite vicious, if he wasn’t drooling onto half of her robe completely soaking it. Around one of his paws, the remnants of a chunk of ice was melting.

“I am sorry for that, I don’t do well with surprises,” Elsa watched as Olaf leaned down to lick at the ice.

“He’s pretty fond of the cold actually,”Anna lets go of Elsa’s hands to scratch behind the Mabari’s ears. “I am serious though Elsa, with the darkspawn horde moving it’s unsafe to travel, especially alone.”

Elsa fidgeted with the edge of her sleeves, weighing the options in her mind. Try her luck on her own again, with the chance of running into Darkspawn and the Templars? Or travel with Anna, a relative stranger with a kind smile who doesn’t care about her being a mage.

“Alright then, I’ll go.”

Anna’s face lit up with the brightest smile Elsa had ever seen.

“Really? Fantastic!” Anna ruffles the fur along Olaf’s back enthusiastically. “You hear that boy? We get the pleasure of this beautiful lady’s company while we travel back home!”

Ducking her head Elsa felt her cheeks heat up.

This was going to be an interesting journey.


End file.
